Chairs that are used in conference rooms and other applications are often designed such that multiple chairs may be stacked in a generally vertical stack for storage when not in use. One typical type of stacking chair has a frame with leg members that are each generally shaped like an inverted U and define a front and a rear leg on one side of the chair. The chairs are stacked such that these leg members stack atop each other to foul) a stable stack of chairs. A disadvantage with this design is that it imposes certain limitations on the design and look of the chair. In another type of stacking chair, the seat cushion of a lower chair in a stack supports an upper chair in the stack. That is, the seat cushions are responsible for forming the stack. This approach allows additional design freedom, but has several limitations. First, because the seat cushions are typically formed of a resilient material, the stability of the stack of chairs is compromised. Second, stacking the chairs may cause wear on the seat cushions, since the upper face of the seat cushion supports a chair stacked thereon.